


08. limerence

by hedonists



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Deepthroating, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedonists/pseuds/hedonists
Summary: in which promos are back on, and critically painful physical distance closed.sure taeyong is obsessed with baekhyun, but maybe it goes both ways.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Lee Taeyong
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	08. limerence

**Author's Note:**

> superm are coming back, everyone get your food (baekyong)  
> it's me actually, i'm the one that's obsessed with taeyong.  
> i'm a whore for interactions if you like my stuff ♡

it was the middle of the day, after all, when taeyong felt his phone vibrate, and subsequently nearly dropped it right onto the white tile beneath him after having seen the notification on his lock screen.

but he was sitting anyways, so it wouldn't have fallen far. sitting in a small, sort of rounded, unusual looking little chair - with lights and cameras all pointed at him and the six other men. 

baekhyun is trying to force back a smile. he's not looking at taeyong. 

taeyong shifts in his uncomfortable chair to adjust the growing lack of space in the front of his pants.

  
  
  


"but you liked it"

the only words baekhyun can muster out as he just about tosses taeyong into his own hotel room. perks of being the leader is what baekhyun figures and makes sure the door shuts properly behind him while still grabbing out towards and onto taeyong's wrist, pulling him back in. long, slender fingers grasping either side of taeyong's face as they kiss and taeyong - only a few centimeters shorter - presses all of his body weight up against baekhyun. they both fall back against the hotel room door, taeyong's fingers hurriedly slipping shirt buttons out through their holes and baekhyun's hands now finding their ways down and onto different paths - one curling into taeyong's long, blonde hair, and the other down lower to palm press firmly up against his growing erection. blonde hair swings back as he jerks his head in an effort to get a few strands from his eyes, groaning at baekhyun's touch, the feeling of his soft lips against his own, his cheek, his jaw, his _skin._ taeyong makes a pointed effort to not touch baekhyun yet, because he knows he wants him to. it's obvious in the way their front teeth keep clashing together when baekhyun kisses him because he's being too rough, because he's rushing.

"i want you," baekhyun does say - not so much _eventually,_ because it didn't take that long.

taeyong ignores the plea, pulls his mouth down and onto his neck, to his now freed collarbone as he finally unclasps the last button and pushes baekhyun's shirt from his torso. he wants to wait, he's trying to wait...immediately pushing his body up against baekhyun's again though, and it's difficult. taeyong reaches up, running both hands through baekhyun's soft, brown hair and looks him in the eyes.

"you're so impatient"

and having to watch the annoying, smug words slip from such a beautiful mouth was bad enough, he thought, but not as bad as the fact that that mouth could be doing far more useful things than speaking. baekhyun, choosing to pass up the opportunity for a witty comeback of some kind simply takes the time to slowly allow his fingers to encompass the shape of taeyong's cock from the outside of his pants, and slowly rub...up, and then down. so slowly. he maintains eye contact with taeyong through misplaced, disheveled strands of blonde hair and watches the way his eyes dilate with seemingly every haphazard stroke.

"i miss you," baekhyun whispers first, slowly leaning in towards taeyong's ear to lightly place his lips against it, "make me cum again"

  
  


he slowly pulls away and watches taeyong disappear from his immediate line of sight, dropping to his knees and immediately lacing fingers into baekhyun's belt buckle, leaning his head back and up against the door with a light thud at almost the same time that taeyong pulls his erection free of his jeans and makes quick work of placing the weight onto his tongue. first is one long, slow swipe from base to tip and all the the oxygen in baekhyun's lungs escapes him in that instant. eyes clenched shut so tight he worries it's almost headache inducing but it's quickly forgotten with the way taeyong props himself up on his knees for the best angle and takes most of baekhyun's length into his mouth without the help of his hands - hands finding their ways up to baekhyun's hips to hold him in place against the door and taeyong doesn't waste any time finding a rhythm - _the_ rhythm that he knows baekhyun prefers. 

baekhyun, finally opening his eyes to look down at the sights - it was true, he thought, that taeyong's mouth look best wrapped around his cock - finding the strength to bring his hand up to taeyong's mouth for no other reason than to feel the exact space where taeyong's lips meet him, other hand coming up to hold taeyong still while he feels with his thumb the wet ring around his own cock - and he lets out what could only be described as almost an animalistic growl - possessive - before pulling taeyong's head further down onto him without notice. taeyong pulls back suddenly, eyes watering looking up at baekhyun and giving a couple of dry coughs, but baekhyun only gives him a few seconds before snaking fingers into his hair again and pushing lips apart with the tip of his length. taeyong happily takes it, more prepared now than he had been and lets baekhyun pull him all the way down - nose pressed up against his pelvis and throat swallowing around him. pulling him off, only to hold him back down again - baekhyun repeats a few more times, looking down to meet eyes with taeyong again. 

"do you want to come?" baekhyun whispers, and then watches with a smile the way taeyong struggles to answer with his cock down his throat. "you know, i can't quite hear you when your mouth is full of my cock like that"

the games are half of the fun, taeyong thinks.

so baekhyun lets him off for a moment, but never removes his hand from the back of that blonde head, and he watches taeyong wipe the saliva from around his red, swollen lips in the most intentionally lewd way he could have ever fathomed.

"yes," he finally replies, but it's almost a whisper, and his voice is horse from his throat being abused, and it just makes baekhyun hotter.

and taeyong expects the usual out of baekhyun. the scenario plays itself out in his head as they have the conversation in present time. "well earn it then," and then taeyong will suck him off to completion and then baekhyun will jerk him or suck him or fuck him but it's always the same.

until it's not.

"i want you so bad, i can't wait,"

and taeyong is pretty sure he hears other words that baekhyun is saying but they're muffled by baekhyun grabbing taeyong by the collar of his shirt and pulling him up, then pushing him towards, and bent over the obligatory desk adorning every hotel room. fumbling with the fastening of taeyong's pants from behind him but eventually getting the fabric over from and down his ass - but only enough down his thighs to make it work - and taeyong would be lying if he didn't say he was a little concerned.

this isn't really what they do. their sexual relationship is one that baekhyun has been _easing_ into.

and taeyong feels baekhyun's still-wet cock up against him from behind as the man leans over from behind and places most of his weight on taeyong's back. "do you want it?" 

the words send a shiver down taeyong's spine.

he's aware that they don't have any condoms, any lube, and taeyong certainly hasn't been doing any _prep_ work leading up to this experience, but he sighs internally and resigns himself to the experience. it's not his first time, and while it is baekhyun's, he can take it. _he wants to take it_.

"i want to make you come"

and taeyong bites down on his lip - hard - and grips onto whatever furniture he can to get through it. the bright side being that his lover is comfortably on the side of average so besides the usual discomfort, it's not impossible, but the sting of the initial intrusion is welcomed with the way he can hear baekhyun's labored breaths hitch against his lips as he watches his own cock disappear inside of him. taeyong likes the way baekhyun's hands feel on his hips, the way baekhyun's nails will occasionally dig in, but then release - probably because he becomes aware of it himself - only to lose the thought shortly thereafter in the feeling. taeyong likes the way baekhyun loses himself when he's with him.

taeyong likes baekhyun, and for once, the way baekhyun looked at taeyong when he pulled him into the room - taeyong _knew_ that baekhyun _needed_ him.

baekhyun presses the entirety of himself inside of taeyong - slowly - painfully so for him but knowing much more painfully so for taeyong and he'd feel a lot worse about it if he weren't so fucking hot for him in the moment, but he pauses and gives taeyong time, waiting for the go ahead that comes sooner than expected that he can move and despite wanting to fuck taeyong into the desk he maintains his composure - starting slow, shallow thrusts but much to his surprise it's only a few before he feels taeyong pushing back and against him. he feels like he's losing his mind.

"taeyong, don't, i-"

and taeyong turns back, hair wet with sweat and matted to his forehead and all baekhyun could think was that it was good taeyong was going to tell him to carry on the way that he did because with that view it would be impossible not to.

"i want you to come"

" _fuck_ "

baekhyun doesn't take orders but he's happy to oblige if everyones on the same page - reaching both hands forward to place one into taeyong's hair and the other onto his shoulder for leverage and snaps his hips against taeyong - hard. teeth clench as taeyong tries not to cry out because _they do have neighbors after all_ and baekhyun settles into a relentless pace, happy that the desk is a bit sturdier than most hotel furnishings tend to be - not that he's fucked any men against them before. baekhyun hones in on the way taeyong whimpers along with the sound of their hips meeting and he's a little embarrassed by how quickly he feels his orgasm coming to him - quickly reaching down to taeyong's cock and wrapping his fingers around him to hopefully catch him up. taeyong asks if he's close. baekhyun doesn't answer, which _is_ his answer, and that's enough for him as he barely gets out the " _i'm-"_ before pressing his head down against the desk and fighting back a loud, throaty groan as he comes into baekhyun's fist - coming down in heavy breaths and whimpers while baekhyun meets him there at the finish line with a few last, messy, snaps of his hips before pressing in deep and coming hard into taeyong.

taeyong is the first to attempt to move, but without much luck on his own - only able to use his arm to prop himself back up slightly and turn back towards baekhyun - who softened inside of him only to eventually slip out unceremoniously. 

baekhyun finally does move from taeyong, but only enough to fall back and to the left - propping himself up against the wall and lazily tucking his dick back into his pants. taeyong stands, pulls his pants up and heads towards the bathroom to clean up, but not before his wrist once again being encased by beautiful fingers.

_funny, that this is how this all started._

and the two simply look at each other. baekhyun looking especially intently into taeyong's eyes, so much so that the blonde finds it a tad bit discomforting, and he giggles, pulling his wrist away. 

"don't be weird," he starts, "it's not a big deal, we've had sex before" he says through the ajar bathroom door.

"it's not that," baekhyun then responds.

"then what is it?"

  
  


but baekhyun just smiles quietly, to himself, and then carefully whispers under his breath.

"i'm _obsessed._ " 


End file.
